Nofriendo
Summary Once upon of time, there was a company that was loved by everyone thanks to their enjoyable games and variety of every genre, however with time they became greedy, they stopped listening to their fans, they took down fan-made games, rom sites, speedruns, videos and levels for no reasons (Surely BS copyright), made useless censorship in the past and even now and they killed famous games series such as Metroid, F-Zero, Ice Climbers, Mother, Wario Land and even Paper Mario. Powers and Failures Tier: Don't Care Level NX Name: Serious company to stuck in the past Joke company Origin: '''Super Mario 64 and Zelda Ocarina of Time '''Gender: Omnisexual (Get's hated by almost everyone when they make bad decisions) Age: Some generations Classification: Company that is close to fuck up big time Powers and Abilities: 'Failing at not listening the fans, Thinking that Mario, Kirby, Pikachu, Amiibo's and Mobile are the future, Deleting all the fan made works and games, Rebooting Star Fox all over again with bad controls and without online multiplayer, Turned the enjoyable Wario Land series into no-sense Minigames, Turned the memorable RPG Paper Mario series into an Action Card Series, Removing the game corner from the Pokèmon series, Making their games very easy to beat, Thinking that Mario Kart is a receplament of F-Zero, Thinking that only kids are playing their games and they rely only on casuals and non-gamers, Forgetting about the enjoyable classic and analog controls and prefer the unplayable Move, Tablet and very small controllers, Relying on the Regional Lockout which changes the data and codes of all their games depending on which region you are playing them, Thus causing some major problems with the gamers of Europe and other countries, Slowly abandoning console gaming and relying mainly on mobile gaming, They gain power from memes and not long lasting hype, Lastly they don't want a long proper and serious Anime series for Pokèmon and not using the full power of all the third party supports, Taking down Rom sites all over the internet for likely reselling a part of these games for mini-consoles at an considerable price 'Attack Potency: Wants your Money's Level Speed: Occasionally stationary Lifting Strength: Below third party's games fresh air (Lack of variety) Striking Strength: Striking your wallets for Dlc's Durability: Super Censorship Level (Fire Emblem, Shin Megami Tensei, Project Zero, Xenoblade and etc.) Stamina: Most of them are probably fat ageing men in their late 80's Range: '''Killing memorable franchises, Change an RPG game into an action game, Creating Mario Maker to shut down fan-made hacks, Buying Amiibo's and Dlc's to obtain exclusive game content, Shutting down Rom sites all over the internet despise previously using a Super Mario World Emulator Rom for their Store '''Standard Equipment: Money, Mobile games, The No-Hope Wii-U and the Switch which has no compatibility to Wii U and 3ds games Intelligence: Sometimes they make good ideas, but they make bad decisions most of the times. Weaknesses: Extremely vulnerable to leaks and fans that ask them good advices. Their strategy: 1) Badly localize games (See the first video-Shin Megami Tensei x Fire Emblem) or make games really badly (See the third video-the newest Paper Mario game). 2) Look at the bad sales and decide that since the games didn't sell, there is no real market for the genre or series anymore. 3) Stop making said genre or series. 4) Repeat until Nofriendo is dead.﻿ Their Failures Others Notable Wins: Splatoon Super Smash Bros The Legend of Zelda Pokèmon Kirby Paid online services LoveRoms, LoveRetro and etc. Notable Loss's: Orre region fans Shin Megami Tensei fans Metroid fans (Especially with them trying to remove from the internet the fan-made remake of Metroid 2) Paper Mario fans (Thanks to Miyamoto advices) Wario Land fans (They turned Wario into a joke character) Mother fans (Especially Mother 3 fans) Star Fox fans (Bad controls and reboots) Some Fire Emblem fans (Thanks to their unnecessary censorship) Everyone who bought the Wii U (Since they will upgrade and add more contents to all the games that they bought before) A normal console, controller and this Category:Characters Category:Unknown Tier Category:Nintendo Category:Ageless Category:Tier ??? Category:Don't take it seriously Category:Trash Category:Genderless/Other Gender Category:Idiots Category:Video Game Companies